This is a legitimate title
by RJWolf
Summary: Denmark here tells of an abandoned house outside of an old sugar mill. He then proceeds to bug the crap out of Norway to check it out with him, which he does, and- Well there's not much I can say without giving it away. Just know that characters start dying off quickly. Might I add that I purposly make the chapters short as to not bore you. So there.
1. Chapter 1

Björn walked leisurely through the streets of Oslo. The asphalt was uncomfortably hot in the August afternoon sun but he didn't particularly notice. He was far more preoccupied with trying to figure out how to present his ideas to the other nation representations. He had nearly had a plan, it was on the tip of his tongue- his phone blared. He sucked air in through clenched teeth, making a high-pitched hissing sound. He yanked his phone out of his pocket roughly, dropping his keys into the soft grass sprawled out beside him as he did so. The albino man looked down and sighed heavily. Much to his annoyance the person who'd called had hung up by the time he answered. He knelt down to pick up his keys when the anonymous annoyance called again. He answered his phone swiftly, securing it between his ear and his shoulder in order to make it easier to grab his keys.

"Hello?" He said in a rather harsh tone so that the person on the other side of the line would register his impatience with them, but as soon as he heard the voice of the anonymous annoyance he'd regretted it.

"Björn," It was his older brother, but only by a few years. Björn was always quick to inform every one of this simple fact. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, Axel, but didn't you get my message? I told Søren to pass it-"

"You trusted Søren with remembering your message?" He sounded annoyed that he'd even talk to the older nation.

"It seemed like a simple enough task!" Axel sighed heavily through the speakers at this comment.

"You should know by now-"

"I know, I know!" The Icelander wasn't in the mood to be lectured about Søren yet again.

"Fine, well I guess I'll just have to remind him to give me that message of yours."

"Wait, Axe-" Axel hung up then. Björn growled in frustration. This was probably some form of punishment for the earlier tone he'd used. He'll just have to wait until dawn to tell his brother what he needed to say.

Axel pounded on the wooden door rather maliciously, irked at his former roommate. Axel waited a few minutes then, even more irritated, let himself in.

"Søren!" He shouted out. He listened to his voice echo off the now empty walls of the mansion. When he'd lived here the walls were lined with beautiful paintings from his homeland. Paintings of his fjords, of Svalbard, even paintings from centuries ago when his countrymen were supposed savages and thieves. They were all so beautiful. He'd considered leaving them for the sake of keeping this place elegant and astonishing but he quickly banished the thought from his mind. Søren would never take care of those paintings. He would let them wilt, history would be lost forever because he was too lazy to care.

"Hey, Nor!" Søren shouted, obviously not caring that he was indoors, startling the inquisitive blonde before him.

"I told you not to call me that." Axel reminded him in a monotone voice, as he often speaks in. He looked over the man in front of him. Søren had sea blue eyes, as opposed to his own dark blue. His spiked yellow blonde hair was sticking out in all directions as it often did, whereas his own soft blonde hair was combed down nicely. And Sørens clothing was atrocious as always, his own being a neatly pressed Norwegian Navy uniform.

"What'r you doin' here?" Spiky asked.

"Here to remind you to give me the message that my brother apparently entrusted you with."

"Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, Nor. I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me!" He nearly shouted every word. _He's such a loud idiot._ Axel thought to himself.

"Yeah, he said that he wouldn't be able to make it to the pre-meeting today, he needs time to finish his presentation. I don't blame him for skipping out though, that pre-meeting gets real old real fast." He spoke with the same old cocky smile planted on his face. Now that Axel thought of it, Søren was always smiling. Always. But he couldn't be happy all the time, that's impossible. So, why was he constantly smiling? It didn't make sense.

"I say we skip the meeting too!" Søren yelled, startling the navy clad man yet again. W_hat a pain. _

_"_That is a stupid idea, please don't bring it up again." Axel growled under his breath, just loud enough for the annoying Dane to hear him.

"Oh, come on, Nor! It'll be an adventure, I promise! Alfred found this cool house right outside of an old sugar mill! There are some rumors around that it's pretty creepy and I'd like to check it out for myself." He sounded like an excited pup.

"No." Because why not kick this puppy in the face.

"Please!"

"No."

"You know I'm not going to stop until you agree to go." And in fact he did know this, and it annoyed him beyond belief. He hated how much control this Dane had over him.

"...Fine."

"Awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We're sorry. We were unable to make your call. The person you are trying to reach is out of our service area." The machine hummed on the other side of the line. Björn growled in frustration. He'd been trying to reach his brother since the E.U. meeting ended. Axel wasn't a member of the E.U., and neither was he, but they still liked to go and make their own statements.

Björn walked off to his car, a bit irked at his older brother. He always answered the phone, even if it were just Søren calling, so why wasn't he answering him? Did he do something wrong? He was starting to worry a bit and decided to call Søren instead. Hopefully he was with Axel as he normally was. Actually, now that he thought about it, he'd never really seen Axel without Søren trailing closely behind. Ever since the Kalmar Union they haven't really been separated, even though the union had crashed long ago.

The phone rang, the buzzing driving him insane at this point. He'd called several times with no response and left only Odin knows how many voice messages. He finally resolved to call Tino. He would have called earlier but he knew the Finn had piles of work to do before their next meeting and didn't want to disturb him. But if anyone knew where they were, Tino would. He called Tino, impatient and concerned. It only rang twice before he got an answer.

"Hallo?" Tino sighed, he sounded tired. Björn bit his lip, he felt guilty for calling but he needed to know.

"Hello, Tino. It's Björn. I'm sorry for disturbing you but I just have a quick question to ask." Björn said as apologetically as he could manage.

"Oh, Björn, it's you! Hello, how are you? I'm sorry about that." Tino feigned a happy, perky voice, though Björn could still hear a slight strain to it.

"Tino, do you know where Axel is?" He ignored the Finn's question and didn't bother asking about the Dane because he didn't really care. He only worried for his brother.

"Um… I think Axel mentioned something about Søren dragging him off to that one old house in front of the sugar mill, but he called so long ago that I'm sure they've moved on by now. Why, is there something wrong?" His voice was laced with concern, though the Icelander didn't feel like soothing him at the moment.

"Um, no, I just haven't heard from him in a while."

"Oh well then try the old house. I'm sorry that's all the information I have to give."

"Okay, thank you, Tino."

"You're welcome!" Tino chirped, sounding genuinely happier.

* * *

I'm sorry, I really half-assed this and the next chapter. I rushed because my friends are prick and I hate them. Have a lovely day.


	3. Chapter 3

The silver haired teen looked upon the house that loomed eerily in front of him. This was the house Tino had said his brother went to so this was the house that Björn was about to enter. He sighed heavily, this house looked disgusting. It was all torn to hell, rotting wood and cobwebs everywhere on the outside of the structure. He continued up the steps, less than willingly, and stopped in front of the big wooden doors. He opened the door timidly and walked inside just as well. He found himself in the foyer of the old home; it was surprisingly well kept considering how bad the outside of the house was. He still wasn't happy with the situation.

Björn walked into the next room to his right, weary of what he might stumble upon. He examined the room once he finally ambled inside; it looked like an old fashioned sitting room of sorts. There was a stone fireplace, two comfortable looking velvet chairs sat in front of it, a small table between them both. Bookshelves overstuffed with books lined the two side walls. This room, however simple it may seem, was rather luxurious. It seemed nice, though faint, bittersweet smell of death clung to the air disheveling any comfort the room may have given him. This was an old abandoned home, he assumed some sort of animal must have gotten in and died somewhere.

As the Icelander timidly took more steps into the room he noticed something sticking out of the back wall next to the fireplace. He walked over to inspect it and came to the conclusion that it was an iron fire poker, or at least half of it. The other half must be embedded on the other side of the thin wooden wall. Some dried substance leaked out of the wall where the poker had punched through.

Björn huffed in frustration. "They _must_ be here, Axel wouldn't have moved on without telling me where he was going." He crossed his arms and mulled over the situation. "I'll just have to keep looking then…"

He continued to search the house, finding no clues that his brother and that Dane were ever even there. The house made no sense to him. There were rooms that would end though their outside walls would continue giving the illusion that the room was longer, and it should have been. He didn't understand any of it.

Björn decided it was probably best if he just left, he wasn't getting any closer to finding Axel inside of this house. He made his way back to the front entrance of the house. He curled his fingers around the door handle and pushed down, it stopped short. He tried it a few more times but to no avail, the door was locked. _How is this even possible? I'm _inside _the house! _

* * *

Yup. Still half-assed. Don't worry, I'll make it better. But again, I do purposly make the chapters short.


End file.
